Like The Deserts Miss The Rain
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A Maddy Linden Songfic, song is Missing by Everything But The Girl.


Like The Deserts Miss The Rain...

**A Maddy Linden Songfic, song is Missing by Everything But The Girl.**

_**I step off the train  
I'm walkin' down your street again  
And pass your door  
But you don't live there anymore**_

27 Larkrise Crescent, Flat A.

It feels like forever since I've been here, but I keep on coming back, when I have the time. I always make time for you. Always. You're a part of my life that even in death I cannot let go of. I refuse to let go of that element of the past. Our past.

I retrace my steps everytime as I walk down your street, rememorising every little detail in case it had slipped my mind before. I want to remember every single thing about the street where you live, because your address, there lived the most beautiful girl in the world. My girl.

I still remember every single aspect of how you look. That silky chocolate brown hair that attacked your face in ringlets. You used to hate that, and try to tuck the stray bits behind your ear. And they always used to spring back. You hated that, said all of the flyaway hair reminded you of an unpampered poodle. I can still recall the hilarious woofing noises you used to make. Ah, how I miss you.

Your eyes, oh your eyes. I've never seen such beauty in eyes before. Those luscious brown eyes that plunged into my soul with every glance, a hint of green circling them. They say that eyes are the window to the soul, they were definitely the window to yours, promising an equally beautiful sight inside as well as out.

Your lips. You have no idea how many times I have woken up craving to kiss them with all the passion that I possessed, how many times I've literally had to slap myself to stop thinking about them. But it never works. You're always on your mind.

I walk past your door so many times, but you're not there anymore. You don't live there, and some crazy old lady keeps staring at me as if I'm the crazy one. Well, I have passed this door about 20 times in the past 10 minutes.

_**It's years since you've been there  
And now you've disappeared somewhere  
Like outer space  
You've found some better place  
**_You were too good for this world, and now you've found somewhere else that is better for you. Heaven, where you're an angel. You disappeared like smoke between my fingers, so quickly and without warning, even though once the process had began, we knew what would happen and what was starting. Your stabbing was that process. We craved to save you, so desperately, because you were the heart of our ward, like part of the family.

But now you're in heaven now, and have been for a few years. It has passed so quickly, but it should go slowly. I should feel the pain of losing you everyday, it slowly tightening it's hold on my heart. But it seems like just yesterday that we lost you.

_**And I miss you  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you  
Oh  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
**_Deserts do not necessarily need the rain, but the rain makes such a difference to their existence. That's how I feel right now. I have survived without you, I'm still here, but my life has lost what made it such a great life. I've lost you, and I miss you.

_**You always were two steps ahead  
Of ev'ryone  
We'd walk behind while you would run**_

Always two steps ahead, that describes you alright...You always seemed to know what was coming next, as if you were so in tune with your surroundings that you just knew. We'd walk ahead while you would run, and there you'd be, ahead of us, smiling that trademark smile that made us forgive you any sins.

_**I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you shout, down to me  
Where I always used to be  
**_Nothing makes your flat stick out apart from the fact that I know it to be yours. It doesn't matter who lives there, it was always be yours. If I close my eyes and think only of you, I can hear you call to me from your window.

_**And I miss you  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
**_Perhaps the deserts really do miss the rain even though they hardly ever possess it. There were moments where I thought that I could be with you, but I never really had you, did I? Whether it was a cruel trick of fate or just bad timing, I'll never know, but I know that I miss you more than anything.

_**Back on the train  
I ask why did I come again**_

Everytime I ask myself the same question; why can't I let go? You're not at that house anymore, you're in heaven, so why do I keep going back there? Everything flies past me in the train in a blur, as muddled as my confused thoughts.

_**Can I confess?  
I've been hangin' 'round your old address**_

You'd know that wouldn't you? You're my angel, you can see everything. You're probably laughing at my desperation. That beautiful laugh. You're probably screaming at me from above to get a life.

Well, I'm sorry your call cannot be connected at the moment, please try again later. Because I'll never get a life, I'll never stop thinking of you.

_**And the years have proved  
To offer nothin' since you moved  
**_All of these years have worn me down, and I've proved nothing.

I know that you're dead, I've accepted that, but I refuse to let go of anything else.

_**You're long gone  
But I can't move on  
**_I just can't Maddy. I can't move on. I can tell that you're trying to help me, but I can't even help myself. You're always on my mind and in my thoughts, I'm drawn to your memory.

_**And I miss you  
Oh-oh (Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you, yeah  
(Like the deserts miss the rain) And I miss you  
**_I need you.

I miss you.

_**I step off the train  
I'm walkin' down your street again  
Pass your door  
I guess you don't live there anymore  
It's years since you've been there  
And now you've disappeared somewhere  
Like outer space  
You've found some better place  
**_I'm back once again, and I shall not leave a single stone unturned.

It's become like a pilgrimage for me, to visit my mental shrine of a lost love.

_**And I miss you  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you, yeah  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you, and I miss you  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)  
And I miss you, yeah  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)**_

Deserts miss the rain  
(Like the deserts miss the rain) Like the deserts miss the rain  
(Like the deserts miss the rain)

The deserts may miss the rain, but I miss you.


End file.
